As communications networks evolve and become more sophisticated, users are able to manage and access information of interest to them in novel ways. For example, a third party service provider may offer up subscriptions through which users can subscribe and receive digital objects for consumption. Such digital objects can include such things as digital music, video, news, documents and the like.
Many users today, however, find themselves on the move with their mobile computing devices. Such mobile scenarios pose challenges for (1) keeping a user's device synchronized with remote data that the user finds interesting or (2) otherwise enabling a user to access and consume information that is interesting to them. For example, leveraging today's uplink/downlink cellular network can provide effective global connectivity coverage, but due to electromagnetic spectrum constraints that limit data throughput, these networks are unlikely to provide a scalable solution for maintaining device synchrony for all users.